The Lion King: Untold Stories
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: What if Kiara and Kion had a brother? What happened during Scar's reign? What's Zira's backstory? How did Scar get his scar? This fanfic answers these questions and many more. COMPLETE
1. The Royal Children

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney.

Some time has passed since the end of Scar's reign over the Pridelands. Simba was made king and restored order to land, even becoming mates with his cubhood friend, Nala. Now, they had three cubs: Kopa, Kiara, and Kion.

Kopa was the oldest and a mischievous young cub who got his eye and fur colors from Nala's side of the family. Kiara was the middle cub, she was headstrong and slightly rebellious. Kion was the youngest who bore a large resemblance to his grandfather, Mufasa.

Our story begins near the end of the dry season in the Pridelands where Timon and Pumbaa were babysitting the triplets. When the three cubs were born, they had adopted a nephew: a honey badger named Bunga.

"Jeez, Pumbaa! These three are just as bad as Simba!" Timon groaned as he shook some leaves off his body.

"You know how Kiara gets when Simba has us babysit her, Kopa, and Kion." Pumbaa pointed out. "By the way, where's Bunga?"

"I don't know. He's always off with the cubs with that weird 'Zuka Zama' stuff." Timon shrugged.

Unaware to them, Kiara and Kion were racing towards a nearby tree at the waterhole. Kion immediately ran to the tree and brushed his paw against it as Kiara ran over.

"Ha! Beat you to the tree, sis! You're too slow!" Kion laughed at his sister.

"Don't be so competitive, Kion!" Kiara groaned in annoyance. "Where's Kopa and Bunga though?"

"They could be following after us. You know that Bunga likes to ride on either my back or Kopa's." Kion said with a shrug.

Suddenly, they heard rustling from the bushes nearby which made the two cubs jump in fear.

"Kion, did you…?" Kiara asked nervously with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I heard that, Kiara." Kion answered, nodding his head.

Once he said that, a very light yellow figure with a small dark blue creature riding it jumped onto the two siblings.

"Wow, Kopa, that was Un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga exclaimed in excitement.

"Totally, Bunga!" Kopa nodded.

"Hevi kabisa, Kopa! You almost scared us half to death…" Kion sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, Kopa, did you HAVE to do that?" Kiara asked.

"Sorry about that…" Bunga chuckled nervously as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, guys! Have a little bit of fun, won't you?" Kopa laughed.

Kiara rolled her eyes in annoyance as Kion slapped his paw onto his face with a groan. Before he could say anything, a cream-colored figure tackled him.

"Pinned ya!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Tiifu." Kion greeted with a slight smile.

"What did I tell you, Tiifu?! Don't go so fast or I might break a claw!" Zuri, the triplets' cousin, groaned as she ran over to them.

"Breaking claws happens almost all the time, Zuri." Bunga pointed out.

"He's right, you know." Tiifu nodded in agreement, getting off of Kion.

"How about we go somewhere cooler, guys? We can't spend time near the waterhole all the time." Kopa suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Kopa, mom and dad say that we can't stray too far from Pride Rock!" Kiara pointed out.

"Don't be such a wimp, little sis! We're not going THAT far." Kopa chuckled, leading his siblings, cousin, Bunga, and Tiifu towards the area where some antelopes were grazing.

"Are you crazy, Kopa?! Mom, Aunt Panzi, Tiifu's mom, and that Zira lioness dad doesn't like will see us!" Kion hissed in shock.

"I'm starting to think that this could be a bad idea…" Zuri commented nervously.

"Agreed." Tiifu nodded.

They got into crouching position, worried about what could possibly happen…


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

"It doesn't hurt to try it once, right?" Bunga asked before getting on Kopa's back. "Zuka Zama!"

"Come on, let's go!" Kopa exclaimed as he started running.

"Oh brother…" Kion groaned in disappointment. "Kiara, we have to stop him."

"On it. Come on, guys! Let's get Kopa and Bunga before they get hurt!" Kiara commanded her brother, cousin, and friend.

Tiifu and Zuri nodded, following Kiara and Kion as they ran after Kopa and Bunga.

 **Meanwhile…**

Nala and the lionesses were busy stalking the antelope, hoping to get some food to bring back home to the pride. Before they could pounce, the herd of antelope started retreating, much to their confusion.

"Wait, why are they retreating?!" Panzi, Zuri's mother, demanded.

"I don't know, but we need a plan of attack! I say we— "Nala began, but was interrupted by Zira.

"Let's just go after them now!" Zira declared before running out into the open.

"Zira, don't!" Kutoa, Tiifu's mother, exclaimed, going after her with Nala and Panzi.

 _Zira's always going to be reckless, isn't she?_ Nala thought with a groan.

 **Nearby, with the cubs…**

"Get back here, Kopa! I don't want you or Bunga to get hurt!" Kion called out while running after Kopa and Bunga.

"This is so much fun!" Bunga exclaimed happily as he jumped off Kopa's back and began swinging from each antelope's horns.

Kiara then jumped out and grabbed the honey badger by the scruff of his neck while yelling, "Gotcha!"

"Come on, Zuri! We have to get Kopa!" Tiifu commanded her friend.

"Right behind you." Zuri nodded.

Kopa laughed to himself, thinking that he outran his siblings, cousin, and friends. Suddenly, Kion tackled and pinned him down as the herd cleared away.

"Pinned ya!" Kion shouted.

The lionesses were watching nearby as Nala shook her head at this while Zira growled. They ran over to them and went to see if they were hurt.

"You little brats! It's all your fault that our kill got away!" Zira snapped at the cubs.

"Don't be so harsh, Zira!" Panzi scolded before turning to her daughter. "Let's go home, Zuri."

"See you guys tomorrow." Zuri said to her friends as she followed her mother.

"Come on, Tiifu. Let's go home." Kutoa told her daughter.

Tiifu nodded and followed her mother, leaving the triplets and Bunga to walk home with Nala and Zira.

"Kopa, you shouldn't have done that." Nala pointed out sternly.

"Sorry, mom! I just wanted to play." Kopa apologized.

As the group arrived at Pride Rock, Bunga left to be with his uncles while the triplets stayed with their mother and Zira. Soon enough, their father, Simba, arrived.

"It's so great you guys are alright!" He sighed in relief before going over to Nala and nuzzling her.

The cubs ran up to their father and began nuzzling his legs while purring as Zira glared at the scene. Then, three lions, two were cubs, came running up to her.

"Hey, mother! I watched over Vitani and Kovu like I said I would!" Nuka grinned proudly.

"Technically, he lost us more than once…" Vitani grumbled.

Zira just ignored them and turned to the Royal Family while snarling, "Thanks to your precious cubs, we don't have anything to eat tonight! I recommend teaching them respect!"

"Zira, don't try to make this situation worse!" Simba growled at her with a stern expression.

"Uh, mother? Could I at least tell them that I want— "Kovu began, only for Zira to pick him up by his back.

"Nuka, Vitani, come! We must rest!" Zira snapped at her cubs before walking off.

"Mother, wait for me!" Nuka called out, running after her which made Vitani roll her eyes in annoyance.

Soon, everyone went to sleep, but Simba and Nala were feeling wary about Zira. Especially after all the chaos that had happened during Scar's reign…


	3. Flashback: Scar's Reign Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

 _A day had passed since Mufasa's death and Simba's disappearance. The entire Pridelands mourned this, believing that Simba had died as well. The sun rose over Pride Rock as Scar stepped out of the cave and gazed at his kingdom._

" _Everything the light touches…is MY kingdom." Scar smirked before seeing Zazu fly in. "Oh, hello, Zazu. Give me the morning report."_

" _Sire, the Pridelands has gotten terrified even since the deaths of Mufasa and Simba." Zazu informed him nervously._

" _Are they really? Well, he was always the favorite. Never fear! I shall be better than Mufasa ever was!" Scar commented._

 _The lionesses were watching the whole scene and glaring at this, wishing that Mufasa wasn't dead and able to stop his brother. Scar turned towards them, his smirk not leaving his face._

" _As your new king, you must respect MY laws and my laws alone!" Scar declared to them._

" _What?!"_

" _No!"_

" _Forget about Mufasa. Now, ladies, go hunt for us." The brown lion smiled evilly._

" _How dare you say that about Mufasa?!" Sarabi growled at her brother in law._

" _We won't hunt for you, Scar!" Sarafina snapped._

" _You dare defy me?! Do as I say or you'll end up like your former king!" Scar snarled at them before he stormed off._

 _He had finally reached his goal, but the lionesses were being so difficult and not listening. It didn't matter now though, Scar had taken his brother's place as king just like he wanted and now rules the Pridelands with an iron paw._

 _One day later, Nala and her twin brother, Mheetu, met with their old friends: Tama, Tojo, Malka, Chumvi, and Kula, to explain the situation._

 _Mheetu had aquamarine eyes, a beige tuff on his mane and tail, and a very light yellow coat._

" _Is there something wrong, guys?" Malka asked nervously._

" _We have a problem, we all can't meet up again anymore." Nala answered._

" _Oh no! That's terrible!" Tojo gasped in shock._

" _Why not? Did your mom say anything about that?" Tama questioned._

 _Nala shook her head in response._

" _Let me guess, is it because of Scar?" Chumvi guessed._

" _Exactly, he's throwing the Pridelands into disorder!" Mheetu nodded._

" _What do you want us to do? This is obviously a huge problem!" Kula pointed out._

" _Nala, Mheetu, let's go home!" Sarafina called out from nearby._

" _Quick, guys, please get your parents and leave immediately! We don't want anything bad to happen!" Nala commanded her friends._

 _The other cubs hugged their friend and her brother as Tojo said, "Take care, guys. Hopefully this whole situation will be over soon."_

" _You too." Mheetu nodded._

 _Then, they ran off as Sarafina called out to Nala and Mheetu again. The two cubs sighed in relief and went to join their mother to walk home._

 _Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, the lionesses just sat in the den as Scar came in._

" _I thought I told you ladies to go hunting!" Scar exclaimed at them. "Why won't you bow before and listen to your king?!"_

" _We'll never bow or listen to you, Scar!" Sarabi retorted._

" _Then, go and starve! You have chosen your demise already." Scar growled with an annoyed expression._

 _Elsewhere, Nala and Mheetu were busy hunting for some small animals in a desperate attempt to get food._

" _Hey, Nala! I think I got a field mouse!" Mheetu grinned proudly._

" _Nice job. You have to start out small and work your way up." Nala nodded at this._

" _Would you look at that?" A familiar voice asked sinisterly._

" _How great, they caught some food for us!" Another voice commented._

 _The two looked and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed standing over them with evil smiles on their faces._

" _Hello there…" Shenzi greeted with a smirk._

" _What do you think you three are doing here?!" Nala demanded._

" _Oh, haven't you heard? Since Scar's now king, we live here now." Banzai pointed out._

 _Ed just laughed as Shenzi and Banzai picked Nala and Mheetu up by the scruffs of their necks._

" _LET US GO!" Mheetu screamed at them before smacking Banzai in the face which got him free._

 _Nala then hit Shenzi and ran off with her brother back to Pride Rock. Once they arrived, they were immediately greeted by Sarafina._

" _Nala! Mheetu! You're both ok!" She sighed in relief as they nuzzled her._

" _MOM!" They shouted in unison._

 _The Pridelands had begun with a new dark age, but how was it all going to end?_


	4. Flashback: Scar's Reign Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

 _As time went on, the Pridelands suffered along with everyone. The prey had disappeared, there was no food or water, and the hyenas ate whatever was left while Scar continued his tyrannical rule._

 _One night, Nala and Mheetu were feeling depressed over Simba's disappearance, much to Sarafina's notice._

" _Are you two still missing Simba?" She asked with a concerned expression._

" _A little, mom. Hopefully, there's a way he can come back if he's not dead." Nala answered with a sigh._

" _You guys were so close. Maybe he will come back soon…" Mheetu commented._

 _As time went on, the two stayed together and protected each other from the hyenas. Soon, the two reached adulthood as Nala went on her first hunt. She was able to catch a gazelle as her first kill._

" _Nice one, sis!" Mheetu grinned at her._

" _Thanks, Mheetu." Nala nodded._

 _Before she could bite into the gazelle, a pack of hyenas rushed in and began eating it all._

" _I hate hyenas…" Nala grumbled, walking off with Mheetu._

" _I know you do." Mheetu nodded. "On the bright side, I became mates with Panzi! You know, that one cub I had a crush on when I was young?"_

" _Really? That's great!" Nala smiled slightly at him._

" _I know. We're probably going to have a cub one day." Mheetu grinned._

" _That's…that's wonderful!" Nala exclaimed happily._

 _Unfortunately, their happiness didn't last forever. Scar was pacing around the outside of the den while thinking about what would his heir be like. He had recently became mates with Zira and she was going to have his cub soon._

 _He was about to go into the den until he saw Mheetu walking by. Scar smirked to himself, he knew that he was Nala's brother and that both siblings and their mother had defied them so many times just like Sarabi. Maybe he could get rid of one of them…_

 _Mheetu continued walking until he stopped when Scar stood in his way._

" _Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The black maned lion asked with a curious expression._

" _My name's Mheetu." Mheetu answered while smiling._

" _And where do you think you're going, Mheetu?" Scar questioned._

" _I was going to see my mate, Panzi, after I went with my sister on her first hunt." Mheetu replied._

" _Well, then come with me. We have to talk." Scar told him._

 _Sadly, that was the last thing Mheetu ever did. Later that day, Sarafina was spending time with Nala after another unsuccessful hunt._

" _Do you know where your brother is, Nala?" Sarafina asked her daughter._

" _I saw him earlier when he told me about his mate. I don't know where he is now…" Nala answered._

 _Suddenly, Panzi came running in with tears running down her face._

" _Panzi? Where's Mheetu?" Nala questioned her sister in law._

" _Mheetu…he's…he's…" She began in between sobs._

" _You're joking…" Sarafina gasped with a surprised expression._

 _Panzi shook her head as she wiped a tear from her eyes._

" _No…Mheetu!" Nala shouted before running off to the den where Scar was._

 _In the den, Scar was dragging Mheetu's body behind a nearby rock, hoping that the lionesses don't see it._

" _You didn't have to kill him." Zazu commented from his bone cage that Scar trapped him in._

" _Sarafina and her daughter must learn what happens when you disrespect me! I already killed Mlezi, her mate years ago when the old Lion Guard defied me!" Scar snapped at him._

" _Scar, where's my brother?!" Nala demanded, running into the den._

" _Oh hello." Scar greeted casually while licking the blood off his paws. "Mheetu was just playing with me…"_

 _Nala snarled at him before going behind one of the rocks, only to find Mheetu's body._

" _YOU KILLED HIM!" Nala screamed._

" _It was just a little harmless fun, really…" Scar shrugged._

" _HE WAS MY BROTHER! YOU LEFT HIS MATE WITHOUT A FATHER FOR THEIR CUB!" Nala shouted at him as she hit him across the face and ran off._

 _She just ran as far as she could from Pride Rock until she ended up near Rafiki's Tree where she broke down crying. Rafiki stepped out of his tree with the leaves he had found earlier that day when he saw Nala near the tree._

" _Why did I lose him too?" Nala sobbed to herself._

" _Nala, Simba lives!" Rafiki declared while showing her the leaves._

" _Simba…he's alive?" Nala asked in shock._

" _It is time." Rafiki nodded._

 _That morning, Nala decided to leave to find Simba, so she decided to say goodbye to her mother, Sarabi, and Panzi._

" _We'll be thinking of you while you're gone." Sarabi told her with a smile._

" _I know you will." Nala grinned at the former queen._

" _Be sure to bring back Simba, so he can save us. I know Mheetu would want you to do that." Panzi smiled slightly._

" _May the Great Kings of the Past guide you." Rafiki said._

" _I will!" Nala nodded with a determined expression._

" _Be careful, Nala." Sarafina said to her daughter as she nuzzled her._

" _I will, mom! Don't worry!" Nala reassured her._

 _With that, she left and the rest was history…_


	5. The Present and Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

The next day, the triplets were relaxing on a nearby rock with Bunga, Tiifu, and Zuri, unaware that they were being watched closely by Zira's children who were stalking them a few miles away.

Nuka groaned as he watched Vitani and Kovu wrestle each other. Once again, his mother left him to watch them while she had gone hunting. Why him? It always had to be him while Kovu got all the praise and attention.

 _Kopa, Kiara, Kion, you have no idea how lucky you three are to have parents who CARE about you…_ He thought in annoyance.

Flashback:

 _It was towards the end of Scar's reign as a young Nuka ran up to his father with a big grin on his face._

" _Father! Father! Wanna play with me?" He asked happily._

 _Scar just gave him a look of disgust and just walked off._

End of flashback

"Grr…this is all Simba's fault! If it weren't for him, my father would still be alive!" Nuka grumbled.

"Ha! I totally won that one!" Vitani declared with a victorious expression while tackling Kovu.

"No fair! You always win." Kovu yelled, pushing his sister off him before turning to the other cubs nearby.

 _Why won't mother let me play with Simba and Nala's cubs and their friends?_ He thought to himself.

Back with the triplets and their friends, they got up from their rest and stretched out for a bit.

"Come on, guys! I'll race you to where the other lionesses are!" Kiara grinned at them.

"You're on!" Kion nodded in determination.

The cubs and Bunga began running towards the lionesses who were lying outside of the den and watching them run over.

"Oh, look. The cubs are here." Panzi commented.

They came racing over as Kopa declared, "I won!"

"No, you didn't! You just got a bit faster when we got closer!" Tiifu pointed out.

"I have to agree with Tiifu on this." Zuri nodded in agreement.

"At least I was close to second place." Bunga told them.

The lionesses giggled at this before Nala picked up Kion by the scruff of his neck and began licking him.

"MOM! You're messing up my mane!" He whined with an annoyed expression.

Nala laughed to herself as Kion jumped off the rock she was on and adjusted his mane back to normal.

"Ha! At least, I didn't get a bath." Kopa snickered at his younger brother.

"Do you want a bath too, Fluffy?" Nala asked.

"No, mom." Kopa answered, shaking his head at her. "You know I hate that nickname!"

"You DO look fluffy on the top of your head, you know." Bunga pointed out.

"Fluffy, huh? That's what Aunt Nala calls him?" Zuri questioned Kiara while holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, because his mane tuff is just as fluffy as Kion's." Kiara replied with a nod.

"Now, you're getting that nickname stuck in my head. I'll never stop calling him that!" Tiifu smiled slightly.

"Oh, shut up, you two…" Kopa grumbled in annoyance.

 **The next day, in Rafiki's tree…**

Rafiki was observing the cave painting of the royal triplets when Zazu came flying in.

"Zazu?" He asked the hornbill.

"My apologizes, Rafiki. I just wanted to know if— "Zazu began, but suddenly, a gust of wind carrying the same leaves that indicated that Simba was alive blew him off course which caused him to bounce into one of Rafiki's paints and scratch his beak across Kopa's picture before he crashed to the ground.

"Zazu!" Rafiki scolded before noticing the picture of Kopa. "Oh no…"

The picture of Kopa appeared to have a scar on his face, much to Rafiki's worry.

"Some of the animals of the Pridelands HAVE had scars before, you know." Zazu pointed out with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, I know, but Kopa may become like his great uncle once he reaches adulthood…" Rafiki nodded.


	6. Before the Disappearancee

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

 **That night…**

Simba was lying on the grass with Kopa, Kiara, and Kion as they gazed up at the stars together.

"You kids won't believe what Timon and Pumbaa once told me." Simba laughed as he stared at the stars.

"What is it, dad?" Kiara asked with a curious expression.

"Well, every night, when we watched the constellations, Timon said that the stars were fireflies stuck in the skies while Pumbaa said that he thought that stars were big balls of gas." Simba answered with a nostalgic smile.

"That's so funny, dad!" Kion laughed.

"It sure is, Kion." Simba nodded.

"Hey, dad. Tell us about the Great Kings of the Past again!" Kopa exclaimed while tugging on Simba's ear.

"Ow! Alright, Kopa, I'll tell you three about it!" Simba chuckled before pointing towards one of the stars. "You kids see that bright star up there? That's your great, great grandfather, Mohatu. He saved the kingdom from a drought that occurred."

"How did he do that, dad?" Kion questioned.

"Well, he found another water source while he realized that other animals aside from lions also mattered, so he developed the philosophy known as the Circle of Life. He passed these teachings onto his daughter, Uru, who passed it down to your grandfather, Mufasa, who passed it to me." Simba replied.

"Wow, grandfather Mufasa sure was great…" Kiara commented.

"He was, Kiara. I wish you and your brothers got to meet him." Simba nodded.

"Cool." Kopa said with a smile. "I'm gonna be the best king ever!"

"Well, I want to be just like grandfather Mufasa. Everyone tells me that I look like him." Kion grinned.

"I bet you will be like him, Kion." Simba smiled at his youngest son.

 **Several days later…**

"Hey, guys. Did I ever tell you about the time I befriended a hyena?" Kopa asked his siblings, his cousin, Tiifu, and Bunga.

"A hyena? You're joking!" Kiara scoffed.

"Yeah, totally! She was trapped by this snake." Kopa nodded.

"Hevi kabisa…" Kion commented.

"I was able to chase off the snake with my claws by scratching it. As it turns out, the hyena's name is Asante. We then became good friends afterwards." Kopa finished.

"You totally made that up, Fluffy!" Tiifu exclaimed as she pulled on his ear.

"I really did meet Asante! We're friends!" Kopa exclaimed. "And don't call me Fluffy."

"As if!" Zuri said with a scoff.

"I don't think we're going to stop calling you Fluffy, Kopa." Bunga snickered.

 **Meanwhile…**

Unknown to the cubs and their friend, they were being watched by Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu.

"Nuka, can I go play with them? I promise I'll come back later." Kovu asked his brother.

"No, little termite! Mother says that they're the enemy because of what happened to father!" Nuka answered angrily.

"You better not let him run off before mother gets here…" Vitani grumbled.

"Sorry, Nuka…" Kovu apologized.

"I bet you aren't." Nuka muttered under his breath.

Several minutes later, Zira returned with some food.

"Oh, mother! I watched Vitani and Kovu like you always tell me again! They didn't run off or anything like that." Nuka declared happily.

Zira ignored him and glared at Kovu who gulped nervously.

"Were you thinking about playing with Simba's cubs and their friends again?!" She snapped at him.

"No, mother. I wasn't. Vitani and I just kept an eye on them with Nuka, just in case they do anything that might bring harm to us, you know?" Kovu explained in fright.

"That's my son." Zira smirked, patting Kovu on the head.

 _Of course, he gets all the love…one day, I'll get mother's respect…_ Nuka thought angrily.

"Jealous again?" Vitani questioned her brother.

"Yeah…stupid chosen one garbage…" Nuka replied.

That night, it had started to rain, so Simba sat outside of the den to look at the storm. After a while, he went inside and said goodnight to everyone. He went over to his family and lied down next to Nala before closing eyes.

"Psst! Dad!" Kopa whispered to his father.

"What, Kopa?" Simba muttered.

"When I'm king, what'll happen with Kiara and Kion? Will they end up like great uncle Scar?" Kopa asked him.

"Hopefully, they won't. I was thinking about bringing back an old team from when your grandfather and great uncle were young. Maybe one of them would lead the Lion Guard." Simba answered.

"Oh, I was so worried! Thanks, dad!" Kopa sighed in relief.

"No problem, son." Simba smiled slightly before falling back asleep.


	7. The Exile

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

The next morning, Kopa had woken up early and stepped outside of the den to see that skies were foggy from last night's rain.

"Whoa…" He commented in amazement.

Kopa quickly ran back into the den to get his siblings to check it out.

"Kiara, Kion! You gotta check out this fog!" He whispered to them.

Kion groaned while Kiara muttered, "Kopa…go back to sleep…"

 _Awww, they're no fun…_ Kopa thought in disappointment.

"I guess I'll check it out myself. Hopefully, mom and dad won't be mad at me." He shrugged before running out of the den and into the savannah.

As he explored the savannah, he noticed a chameleon walking nearby and decided to work on his pouncing a bit by chasing after him. Unknown to the cub, some of Scar's old followers were busy hunting nearby.

"Shh! Naba, I think I hear some rustling from the bushes!" One of the lionesses hissed.

"Jamila, do you think it's our prey?" Naba asked her.

"Yes. We have to attack now!" Jamila answered with a nod.

Kopa was still unaware of what was going on until he heard some rustling in the grass which caused him to panic slightly. Suddenly, a paw smacked him across the face so hard, it gave him a scar on his face.

"Who?" He questioned while bumping into a nearby rock which his blood and a few tuffs of his fur landed on.

"So, did you get it?" Naba whispered to Jamila.

"I think I did." Jamila shrugged.

 _Whatever's going on…I need to get out of here!_ Kopa thought urgently.

With that, he got up and ran for it with Naba and Jamila chasing after him.

"It's getting away! We can't let it get away or else we won't have food tonight!" Jamila exclaimed.

"I can still hear it trying to run. We have to attack it!" Naba nodded at her friend.

Kopa kept running until he felt something scratch his leg, causing him to quietly yelp in pain. He then continued to run away from whatever was attacking him.

"We lost it!" Naba groaned in disappointment.

"At least we got it by the legs. It's a shame it was moving too fast." Jamila sighed.

 **Back at Pride Rock…**

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kion had just woken up when Simba's eyes widened upon seeing an empty spot near him.

"Nala!" He exclaimed in shock.

"What's wrong, Simba?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Kopa's gone!" Simba answered.

"Where is he, dad?" Kion questioned with a confused expression.

"I don't know, Kion! I have to find him!" Simba replied before dashing out of the den.

"Dad! Where's Kopa?!" Kiara called out.

"I'm taking the other lionesses with me." Nala told her cubs. "Kiara, watch Kion. You're in charge of making sure that he and the other cubs don't get into any trouble."

Kiara nodded as Kion looked at his mother running off with a worried expression. Where WAS Kopa?

 **Several minutes later…**

"No…Kopa…" Simba gasped in shock as he saw some of Kopa's fur and some dried blood on a nearby rock. "I'm so sorry…"

"Oh no... KOPA!" Nala shouted, running over to Simba who was staring at the rock.

"Our son's dead, Nala. He was supposed to be the heir…" Simba sighed in disappointment.

The other lionesses hung their heads in sadness, except for Zira and the other Scar followers who were mildly amused by this. Nala began sobbing over the rock as Simba glared at Zira angrily.

"YOU did this!" He snapped at her.

"I had nothing to do with it. I was merely on my way to join the others on the hunt, but I was only running late." Zira explained.

Simba then roared and attacked her, ripping a chunk off her left ear.

"Zira, I knew there was something wrong with you!" Nala shouted at her. "Don't you see what you've done to my son?! His blood and fur is on this rock!"

"MURDERER!" Simba screamed before tackling her. "I knew it, you're just like HIM..."

Zira chuckled evilly as Simba's claws began piercing her fur, "Go on, Simba. Kill me. It would be a shame to leave three cubs, one who is a coward that can't even fend for himself, as orphans!"

Simba just glared at her and got off her, his claws going back in.

"I knew it! You're just as soft as your father once was!" Zira laughed.

"Panzi, get her cubs and the other lionesses' families here NOW." Simba commanded his sister in law.

"On it!" Panzi nodded as she ran off.

"Well, what's that for?" Zira questioned with a sly smirk.

"Zira, I have a fate worse than death in mind for you! You, your cubs, and the rest of Scar's followers are now exiled!" Simba snarled.


	8. Unknown Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu were busy resting when Panzi came in and woke them up.

"Wake up, you three." She commanded them with a sad expression.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nuka asked.

"Where's mother?" Vitani and Kovu added in unison.

"Your mother is with King Simba, Queen Nala, and the other Scar supporters." Panzi responded before picking up Kovu by the scruff of his neck.

With that, she led them as well as the other cubs of the Scar worshippers to where Zira and the lionesses were.

"The reason that I despise you, your mate, and your children was because I want to avenge Scar!" Zira snapped at Simba.

"You killed my son! He wasn't even born when Scar died! You're a coward, Zira!" Simba yelled.

"Mother! We have no idea what's going on." Nuka called out, running over with Vitani.

"That lioness just came in and told us to get up without telling us anything else." Vitani explained as she gestured to Panzi who was walking over with Kovu.

"If I exiled you before my children's births, none of this would have happened! I was foolish, I actually thought you and your followers could change, but I was wrong!" Simba growled.

"Mother, what's happening?" Kovu questioned in worry.

"Stay away from my son, Panzi!" Zira shouted at the lioness who put the brown cub on the ground.

"I never seen King Simba this angry…" Nuka whispered to Vitani.

"Same here." Vitani nodded.

"Zira, leave! NOW!" Simba commanded.

"Never!" Zira retorted.

"…What?" Nala asked in shock.

"Zira, you and Scar's supporters as well as their families and your cubs are hereby banished from the Pridelands! Your new home is in the Outlands. Go there and NEVER return." Simba commanded.

"Nuka, why's King Simba so angry?" Kovu asked nervously.

"Shut up!" Nuke answered with a hiss.

"You DO understand that this is Scar's land, you cannot possibly run us out!" Zira said smugly.

"GET OUT!" Simba roared at her.

"Alright then, but we shall return!" Zira grumbled before picking up Kovu by his back and walking away with Vitani and Nuka.

"This is NOT happening, this can't be happening…" Nala muttered sadly.

 _I could've stopped this…I can't believe I lost him too…_ Simba thought.

The pride soon returned to Pride Rock where Kiara and Kion were waiting for them. The two just stared in confusion as they noticed how sad their parents were.

"Dad? Mom? Did you find him?" Kiara asked nervously.

"Kiara, Kion, your brother, he's…dead." Simba answered.

"Hevi kabisa…" Kion gasped in shock.

"What?! He can't be dead!" Kiara exclaimed.

"He is, unfortunately…" Nala told her.

"Remember this though, he was loved and he wouldn't like it if we were sad about him forever." Simba said to his cubs.

The story on what happened to Kopa spread through the Pridelands with everyone mourning him. Meanwhile, a coalition of cheetahs were resting in the savannah when a leopard came running over to Beba, an old friend of Kopa's.

"Beba, were you friends with Prince Kopa?" The leopard, whose name was Ukali, asked him.

"Yes, of course!" Beba answered with a nod.

"I've heard that some vengeful lioness who worshipped Scar killed him, so King Simba exiled her, her cubs, and the rest of Scar's supporters to the Outlands." Ukali explained.

"Oh no!" Beba gasped.

"I'm sorry, Beba." Ukali sighed before running off.

"Beba, what's wrong?" Fuli questioned her brother.

"You remember Kopa, right?" Beba told her.

"Kion's brother? Yeah, of course I do!" Fuli nodded.

"Well, he died. Some lioness who was a supporter of Scar had killed him, but Simba exiled her and the other lionesses." Beba explained with a sad sigh.

"That's awful!" Fuli yelled.

"I know, it is…" Beba sighed.

 **Back at Pride Rock, the next day…**

"You can't let the past control you! Even if it was hard to see your son go, you must continue on with life!" Rafiki pointed out.

"I know, this means that Kiara is now the heir to the throne since she's the second oldest." Simba nodded.

"Sire, what now?" Zazu asked him.

"Zazu, we need to carry on. Kiara's the new heir to the throne, so she must learn how to be a good queen." Simba answered sternly.

 **Meanwhile…**

Timon and Bunga were busy looking for grubs while the Pridelands had gone silent without anyone doing anything.

"Now, Bunga, always remember that the crunchy ones are better than the slimy ones, no matter who tells you otherwise." Timon told him.

"Got it." Bunga nodded while digging through the ground.

"Timon! Bunga! I have bad news!" Pumbaa called out as he ran to them.

"Pumbaa, you don't look so good. Maybe some grubs will cheer you— "Timon began, but Pumbaa interrupted him.

"Kopa died!" Pumbaa yelled out.

"Un-Bunga-Lievable…" Bunga gasped in shock. "This can't be happening…"

"Hakuna Matata, Pumbaa!" Timon scoffed before seeing Bunga's reaction. "Wait, did you say that Kopa…died?!"

"Zira killed him. They found his blood and fur on a rock, but there wasn't a body there." Pumbaa sobbed.

"No…" Timon muttered.

"Kopa!" Bunga shouted in sadness.

 **Back at Pride Rock, that night…**

"What do you mean Kopa died?!" Zuri gasped with a surprised expression.

"According to mom and dad, Zira killed him, but dad exiled her to the Outlands." Kion pointed out.

"That's horrible! Kopa didn't deserve that." Tiifu exclaimed.

"I know, Tiifu…but Kopa wouldn't want us to be sad forever." Kiara nodded.

Outside of the den, Simba and Nala were busy talking about what happened.

"I can't let anything bad happen to Kiara and Kion! I don't want them to end up like Kopa!" Simba yelled at Nala.

"Simba, you can't live your life being paranoid! Believe me, when Mheetu died, I was in your place. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you or my mother!" Nala told her mate.

"I lost my father already, why did I have to lose our son?!" Simba groaned in disappointment.

"Maybe this is supposed to be the way things have to go…" Nala pointed out. "We can't change it since it already happened."

"…You're right, Nala." Simba sighed with a nod.

The two then stepped back into the den to sleep.


	9. Outlands

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

Upon arriving in the Outlands, Zira, her cubs, and the other lionesses were ambushed by hyenas who were also living in the area.

"Zira, long time no see…" Shenzi smirked at her boss's mate.

Zira just growled at her before dropping Kovu onto the ground.

"They probably taste as good as our old boss." Banzai snickered. "What do you think, Ed?"

Ed nodded and started laughing like a maniac, much to Nuka and Kovu's fear.

"It's odd that he let you mutts live even though YOU killed him!" Zira snapped.

"Mother, what's going on?!" Vitani demanded angrily.

"At least Simba didn't have to do it himself!" Shenzi laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Zira shouted at them before they went after her cubs and other lionesses' families.

"AHHHH! MOTHER!" Nuka screamed as he shielded himself from a hyena.

"Mother, help!" Kovu yelled, hiding behind Nuka as another hyena approached.

"Back off!" Vitani exclaimed before slashing one hyena across the nose.

"Leave my cubs alone!" Zira hissed at the attackers.

Soon enough, the lionesses and the cubs were surrounded by hyenas as they defended their families. Kovu whimpered and shielded himself as Nuka began crying.

"Mother, I'm scared!" He sobbed.

"Nuka, Vitani, Kovu…" Zira gasped in shock before turning to the hyenas. "Enough!"

Upon hearing that, the hyenas stopped.

"Well, you're lucky, Zira. We already ate earlier. Enjoy your stay in the Outlands!" Banzai commented before leaving with the rest of his pack.

"Mother, just out of curiosity, do you think you were falsely accused by Simba?" Nuka asked.

"Nuka, you mustn't ask obvious questions! Of course, I was falsely accused! I wasn't even involved in the murder of his precious son!" Zira answered angrily.

"Whatever, he deserves that…" Vitani grumbled.

"This isn't right, guys! I-I don't think I want any part in this anymore!" Kovu exclaimed nervously before running off.

The young cub ran to the Pridelands, hoping to probably find a way to start over, but when he arrived, the animals were less than happy to see him.

"Go back to the Outlands, traitor!"

"You're not welcome here!"

They later chased Kovu away and he returned to the Outlands where he spent his time secluded from his siblings and mother. He didn't even wrestle with Vitani like they used to do. All he wanted was to be free from this mess or even be accepted back into the Pridelands…

 **Several days later…**

Kovu was miserably sitting near a broken tree, thinking about how he was going to get out of this place until a young hyena with fur covering one side of her face came running up to him.

"Hello, do you need some company?" She asked him.

Kovu snarled, "What do you want, hyena! Leave me alone!"

"My mother told me that my old friend, Kopa, had died days ago. I just want to talk to someone." The hyena told him.

"Fine…spit it out…" Kovu grumbled.

"Well, Kopa saved me from a snake and one time, I returned the favor by saving him from drowning in a raging riverbank." The hyena explained.

"You were friends with Prince Kopa?!" Kovu gasped, his ears perking in interest.

"Yeah, my name's Asante." The hyena nodded.

"Really? I'm Kovu." The brown cub said in curiosity.

"Not all hyenas are that bad, we're just misunderstood." Asante told Kovu with a smile.

"Cool, I guess." Kovu shrugged.

"Look, I know King Simba can be harsh, but from what I heard—"Asante began, but she heard her brother calling out to her.

"Get your tail over here, Asante!" He called out.

"I'll be there, Janja!" Asante yelled back before turning to Kovu. "I gotta go. Sorry, my brother's kind of a pain."

"Ok." Kovu nodded.

"See you around, Kovu!" Asante grinned as she ran off.

Soon, Kovu smiled to himself while walking back to the den and continuing to think about how he could leave the Outlands. Meanwhile, Zira was glaring at the ceiling of the den as she thought back on her past…


	10. Flashback: Zira's Story Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

 _Zira had grown up in the Mudlands with her family as well as the other lionesses who lived there. In the Mudlands, they didn't have a monarchy, so Zira's parents were considered the 'leaders' of the area._

 _She was a troublemaker, always trying to find a way to leave the pride's boundaries which was on the other side of the river that goes through their land._

" _Zira! You know we can't go beyond the river!" Jamila called out with an annoyed expression._

" _Yeah, quit being such a rule breaker, Zira!" Naba added in agreement._

 _Zira was close to crossing when her parents, Ushenzi and Asili, had got her out of the river._

" _How many times do we have to tell you to not go beyond the river?! You could get killed by another pride or drown in quicksand or the river!" Ushenzi scolded his daughter._

 _Ushenzi had amber eyes, a dark brown mane, and brown fur with bags under his eyes._

" _Father, I'm not a baby anymore! I just want to know what's on the other side." Zira groaned._

" _Listen to your father, Zira." Asili said with a stern expression._

 _Asili had brown eyes, a light brown tail, and dark yellow fur._

" _All I want to do was explore…this place is so boring, I hate it here!" Zira grumbled in annoyance._

" _Serves her right that she got yelled at!" Naba laughed._

" _We told her not to cross." Jamila grinned._

" _Jeez, when will she ever learn?" Uchafu, another cub, sighed in disappointment._

" _I heard that! Quit making fun of me!" Zira yelled at them._

" _It's your own fault you tried to cross the river!" Jamila pointed out._

 _Zira rolled her eyes at the three cubs before saying, "Girls, I'm afraid that it's time for me to say farewell to this place!"_

" _What?!" Naba gasped in surprise._

" _I hate it here, so I'm off to see what's beyond the river." Zira declared happily._

" _But you can't! Your parents would get so worried!" Jamila protested with a shocked expression._

" _So what? I'm going to leave here anyways!" Zira smiled in determination. "I'm also going to start my own pride where nothing is forbidden and we can go wherever we want!"_

" _No rules or order? Keep dreaming, Zira!" Uchafu scoffed._

" _Someday, you'll see and regret you all laughed at me…" Zira grumbled before leaving._

 _Sometime later, she finally left and began her journey, but she was stopped once she approached a fallen tree that was acting as a bridge for her to get across._

" _Zira, where are you going?" A voice asked._

 _She turned and saw her twin brother, Nuka, standing there in confusion. Nuka had brown eyes, a dark brown mane tuff, and dark yellow fur._

" _Nuka, go back to the den and don't tell mother and father where I'm going." The light brown cub answered sternly._

" _There's no way I'll let my big sister go off on her own!" Nuka grinned._

" _I'm older than you by a few minutes…" Zira grumbled._

" _Anyways, whatever you're up to, I'll be there with you." Nuka told his sister._

 _The two continued on their journey until it started raining and they took shelter in a nearby den that was empty where they slept for the night._

 _The next day, the two woke up and decided to continue the expedition to see the area beyond the Mudlands._

" _Are you ready, Nuka?" She asked her brother._

" _I was born ready!" Nuka answered happily._

 _In the main Mudlands area, Ushenzi and Asili were trying to look for their cubs, but to no avail._

" _Zira! Nuka!" They called out._

" _Oh, where are they? I hope nothing bad happened to them…" Asili sighed in worry._

" _Naba, Jamila, have you seen Nuka or Zira lately?" Ushenzi asked the two cubs._

" _No, not since yesterday." Naba answered._

" _Zira said that she was leaving this place to start her own pride and see what was beyond the river, but I hadn't seen her since." Jamila added._

 _Back with Zira and Nuka, the two cubs were crossing another fallen tree that was over the river._

" _Whoa, so we can just cross these things without mom and dad yelling us?" Nuka questioned in amazement._

" _Exactly, that's why I wanted to leave." Zira replied with a nod._

 _Unknown to them, Jamila's mother, Haramu, had spotted them crossing as she was on her way back from hunting._

" _Oh no, those are Ushenzi and Asili's cubs!" She gasped to herself before running over to the two leaders. "Ushenzi, Asili! Your cubs are crossing the river!"_

" _What?!" Asili exclaimed in surprise._

" _No!" Ushenzi yelled._

 _Back with the cubs, they were still crossing the log across the river until Nuka felt it wobbling._

" _Uh, Zira? I think we should go home. This log is a bit unstable." Nuka suggested._

" _Then, turn back, dearest brother!" Zira taunted._

" _Don't be a fool!" Nuka yelled at her._

 _Zira just rolled her eyes and just kept walking, the sound of wood snapping being heard as they walked. Back with their parents, Asili and Ushenzi continued their search for their cubs._

" _Nuka! Zira!" Asili called out as she looked around._

" _Keep searching, Asili! We can't lose them!" Ushenzi commanded urgently._

" _Come on, we're almost on the other side." Zira told her brother with a mischievous grin._

" _Zira, don't!" Nuka yelled before the part of the log snapped and fell which made him grab onto the end Zira was on. "Uh oh…help me, Zira!"_

" _Nuka! Quick, grab my paw!" Zira gasped, holding out her paw for her younger brother._

 _Nuka began reaching out for his sister's paw, but his other paw slipped, making him fall towards the river._

" _ZIRA!" He screamed before falling into the river._

" _NUKA, NOOOOOOO!" Zira yelled in agony as she watched the river sweep away._

 _Suddenly, she felt her end of the log slipping down. Zira screamed and jumped off of the log and onto the riverbank on the other side before she passed out…_


	11. Flashback: Zira's Story Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me. The idea of Scar's name being Askari belongs to cosmic-oreo on Deviantart.

 _Back in the Mudlands, Ushenzi and Asili continued their search, but didn't find their two cubs, much to their disappointment._

" _No…we're too late…" Asili sobbed._

" _I cannot believe we lost our cubs, Asili. So many lions die attempting to cross these rivers to see what's on the other side, but curiosity gets the best of them." Ushenzi sighed sadly._

 _The following day, Zira was lying on the ground in unknown territory when a group of lions approached her, inspecting her to find out who she was._

" _I found her here yesterday. I think she came from a different pride." Kasi pointed out._

 _Kasi had dark brown eyes, a black mane tuff, and yellow fur._

 _Mlezi, one of the lions, pressed a paw against her neck and commented, "She's still breathing."_

 _Mlezi had aquamarine eyes, a brown-orange mane tuff, and very light yellow fur._

" _Well, what do we do?" Ndege questioned with a worried expression._

 _Ndege had dark blue eyes, a brown mane tuff, and dark yellow fur._

" _We should take her to Pride Rock. Maybe we can try to help her if we can." Leo suggested._

 _Leo had blue eyes, a light brown mane tuff, and beige fur. He then picked up Zira by the scruff of her neck and swung her across Mlezi's back._

 _Suddenly, Zira woke up and immediately got off his back in fear before cowering at the lions who appeared to be the same age as her._

" _Leave me alone!" She yelled at them._

" _At least, she's alright." Kasi pointed out with a shrug._

" _Do you want to hurt me?" Zira asked with a worried expression._

" _No, we don't. Tell us who you are and we can help you." Leo reassured her gently._

" _We're— "Ndege began, but he was interrupted by someone coming in._

" _Back off!" A voice barked at them._

 _A lion with green eyes, a black mane tuff, and brown fur angrily approached them._

" _What did I say about doing things without my orders, Lion Guard?!" He demanded._

" _We're sorry, 'Skari…" Mlezi apologized in shame._

" _Ugh, you're all a pain!" The leader groaned while Zira just stared at him in wonder._

 _The group of lions then began walking off as Zira chased after them, wanting to know more about 'Skari._

" _Whoa, what's the rush?" Leo chuckled to himself._

" _I want to talk to your friend!" Zira told him._

" _Go on and talk to him then." Ndege commanded before nudging Zira to the brown cub._

" _What?!" He snapped at her._

" _I wanted to thank you and your friends for finding me. Yesterday was horrible for me and I want to get home." Zira sighed._

" _Whatever…" The brown cub grumbled while he kept walking. "My name is Prince Askari. I'm the leader of this generation's Lion Guard. Those fools with me are Mlezi, Ndege, Kasi, and Leo."_

" _My name's Zira!" Zira said to Askari. "But what is the Lion Guard?"_

" _Are you serious?! You're not from around here, are you?" Askari asked with an annoyed expression._

" _No, I'm not." Zira answered._

 _The group then walked to Pride Rock which made her question the Lion Guard, "What's that weird looking rock?"_

" _That's Pride Rock. The lions of the Pridelands and their rulers live here." Kasi replied._

 _Soon, the Guard split up and went their separate ways as Askari led Zira towards the outside of the den and began leaving._

" _Stay put there. I have to tell my mother about you." He commanded sternly._

 _Zira felt a bit nervous, so she curiously went to check out the view from where she was._

" _Whoa…" She commented._

 _Suddenly, when she turned, a lioness with amber eyes, an red-orange tail, and brown fur as well as a diamond shaped birthmark on her cheek approached her._

" _Well, hello, my dear! You must be Zira. I am Uru, queen of the Pridelands." She greeted with a warm expression._

" _Oddly, you look a bit like my mother…" Zira commented sadly._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Did you lose her?" Uru apologized._

" _I lost my brother and I don't know where my family is!" Zira sobbed._

" _Poor thing…You could stay with us if you like." Uru suggested calmly._

 _Meanwhile, Ahadi was lecturing Mufasa, Askari, Sarabi, and Sarafina about the history of the Pridelands._

 _Ahadi had green eyes, a black mane, and yellow fur._

"… _And thus, children, that is why Mohatu's teachings about the Circle of Life must be passed down for generations to come." He finished._

" _Whoa, I wish I could meet grandfather Mohatu!" Mufasa commented._

" _Remember, the Great Kings of the Past are watching you all and they can help you, so don't be afraid to ask." Ahadi said to the cubs._

" _They're interesting." Sarabi grinned._

" _Wow." Mufasa smiled at the sky._

" _Oooh, that's neat!" Sarafina commented to Ahadi._

" _Hmph!" Askari scoffed._

" _Children, don't ever forget that the Kings will always guide you and in the future, so will I." Ahadi explained to them._

" _Then, I'll be the best king ever. Just like you and grandfather Mohatu!" Mufasa declared._

" _I like the sound of that!" Sarabi laughed as she gently hit the side of Mufasa's leg._

" _Whatever, I'm bored…" Askari said, leaving the area._

" _Askari!" Mufasa scolded in annoyance._

" _What's up with him?" Sarafina asked._

 _Sometimes, Askari liked to isolate himself by visiting the Elephant Graveyard, home to the hyenas. He didn't mind them, but three pups named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had taken a liking to him and started to spend time with the brown cub, much to his annoyance._

" _Stupid hyenas…" He grumbled before sitting on the edge of Pride Rock._

" _Askari, what are you doing up so late?" Zira asked as she approached him._

" _None of your business! What are you doing here?!" Askari answered angrily._

" _I'm just thinking about…my brother." Zira sighed sadly._

" _What was his name?" Askari questioned._

" _His name was Nuka." Zira replied, startled by his question._

 _As time went on, Askari and Zira become close friends (or in Askari's case, his only friend, aside from the hyenas) while they grew up into young adults._

" _Hey, Askari! I'll race you to Pride Rock!" Zira challenged playfully._

" _Ugh, I hate that." Askari groaned._

 _Suddenly, Zira licked him, causing his eyes to widen before she took off running with Askari following her. Meanwhile, Uru's majordomo, Zuzu, was giving her son lessons._

" _Today's the day you begin your training as Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu!" She declared happily._

" _Mother, what if I'm not ready? I don't think I can do this…" Zazu muttered with a nervous expression._

" _You know I can't be around forever, my son." Zuzu pointed out._

" _I know that, but Prince Askari is rather terrifying!" Zazu protested._

" _Nonsense! Prince Askari may be rough, but he's not frightening." Zuzu reassured her son._

" _Alright, mother…" Zazu sighed nervously as he and his mother flew in._

" _What?!" Askari demanded with an annoyed expression_

" _Prince Askari, my son has a message for you." Zuzu told him._

" _Prince Askari, your father and mother request your presence. Your brother is already there." Zazu explained._

 _Askari rolled his eyes and just ran off while Zira questioned, "Can I come with you?"_

" _No!" Askari snapped at her._

" _So, how did I do, mother?" Zazu asked nervously._

" _Wonderful, son!" Zuzu answered with a smile._

 _Askari arrived where Ahadi, Uru, and Mufasa were waiting for him._

" _There you are, Askari! Father and mother thought you weren't going to come!" Mufasa exclaimed._

 _Askari just glared at him and took a seat down next to his brother._

" _We have a problem, my sons. Another drought has struck the Pridelands like during Mohatu's reign. Your mother and I will find another water source to solve this." Ahadi explained._

" _While we are gone, Mufasa, you are in charge of the Pridelands until our return. Listen to Zuzu's advice and make sure that no one gets into any trouble." Uru told her sons. "Askari, you help the Lion Guard defend the Pridelands. Be sure not to do anything ridiculous."_

" _Fine, I'll get them over here." Askari groaned._

" _I'll try my best, mother!" Mufasa smiled at them._

" _May the Great Kings of the Past guide you, Mufasa. Remember to do your best." Ahadi told his oldest son._

" _It always HAS to be Mufasa, of course…" Askari grumbled._

 _Soon, Ahadi and Uru left as everyone bid their rulers farewell. Zira ran over to Sarabi and Sarafina as they watched them leave to find a new water source._

" _What do you two think about Askari?" She asked the two lionesses._

" _Well, I think he's a bit stubborn." Sarabi answered._

" _He's rude to his own Lion Guard. My brother's a member of that team!" Sarafina added._

" _I thought Askari was kind to me! He comforted me on the death of my brother." Zira told them._

" _If you say so, Zira." Sarabi shrugged._

 _Zira rolled her eyes in annoyance as she left them be. Now, she knew how Askari felt about some of these Pridelanders. They were all fools!_

 _Someday, she was going to make them sorry that they didn't like him…_


	12. Flashback: Zira's Story Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me. The idea of Scar's name being Askari belongs to cosmic-oreo on Deviantart.

 _As Ahadi and Uru were looking for the new water source, Mufasa had continued to watch over the Pridelands. He was popular with the other animals, but hated more and more by Askari._

 _One day, while Mufasa was looking over the land, Askari angrily approached his brother._

" _Askari, where's the rest of the Lion Guard?" He asked him._

" _None of your business!" Askari answered with an angered expression. "I'm tired of you being the oh so perfect son while I'm ignored!"_

" _Don't push it too far, Askari…" Mufasa told him sternly._

" _No, all I wanted was to have father and mother's love and attention, but they had to give to YOU!" Askari snapped._

" _Stop it." Mufasa commanded._

" _You have always been the favorite! I have been stuck in your shadow forever and I'm tired of this! I will be a better king than— "Askari continued, but Mufasa snarled._

" _SHUT UP!" He screamed while swiping his paw across his face, causing a scar to appear over Askari's eye._

 _Askari cried out in pain as blood fell from his face while glaring at Mufasa._

" _Askari, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! It was an accident…" Mufasa apologized._

" _Why should you apologize when I don't accept it?!" Askari snapped._

 _Sometime later, Ahadi and Uru had returned to the Pridelands after finding the new water source, only to be informed by Zuzu that Askari had gotten hurt. The two ran to Pride Rock where they found Rafiki tending their son's wounds._

" _What happened?" Ahadi asked with a worried expression._

" _It was my fault, father, mother. I reacted out of anger when Askari decided to insult and blame me for everything…" Mufasa answered with a sigh._

 _Meanwhile, Zira approached Uru who had walked off from the scene with a sigh of sadness._

" _Queen Uru, why can't Askari be king?" She questioned the brown lioness._

" _Per tradition, the first born is king. Only after the first-born lion dies is when the second born is considered king. When Mufasa and Sarabi have a cub, Askari can never be king. That is his destiny." Uru replied._

" _That's not fair!" Zira pointed out._

" _Zira, that's how the Circle of Life works." Uru told her. "Go and rest, it's been a long day…"_

 _Zira just glared at the queen and sulked off._

" _Askari, are you alright?" Uru asked her son with a worried expression._

" _Don't call me that, mother! From this day, my name is Scar!" Askari answered._

" _Askari, stop this nonsense! Why must you disrespect your brother? Your future king?!" Ahadi scolded his son._

" _MY NAME IS SCAR!" Askari snapped at his father. "I WILL ALWAYS BE SCAR!"_

 _With that, he ran off in anger, only to run into Zira who was sulking nearby._

" _Askari, what's wrong?" She questioned him._

" _My name is now Scar. My parents don't understand me." Scar replied._

" _The pride doesn't understand US. I can help you take Mufasa's throne if you want me to." Zira corrected him._

" _I would like that…" Scar smirked at her._

 _With that, the two began to plot against Mufasa alongside the hyenas…which lead to the death of Ahadi, the fall of this generation's Lion Guard, the unexpected arrival of Zira's old friends from the Mudlands who became Scar's followers, and finally, Mufasa's death and Simba's disappearance._

 _During Scar's reign, he and Zira became mates. Towards the end of the reign, several months later, Scar went to see Zira in the den with a light brown cub in her paws._

" _Hello, Scar. Come see your son." She greeted him._

 _Scar nodded sternly and walked over, glaring at Zazu in his bone cage. He looked at the cub who stared up at him, opening his amber eyes._

" _His name is Nuka. I had named him after my brother." Zira told her mate._

 _Scar just glared down at his new son and commented, "He's far too weak to be my heir. We must find someone stronger than this runt."_

" _I agree." Zira nodded._

 _Soon, Scar died, leaving the lioness heartbroken and her son fatherless as she decided to go find a new heir per Scar's request. Zira left Nuka with her old friends and started her journey to find an heir worthy of Scar._

 _She soon arrived in the Grasslands as she stalked through the grass in search of the heir. Suddenly, she saw two cubs. One had beige fur while the other had brown fur. The brown furred cub reminded Zira a lot of Scar when he was younger._

 _Zira went over and picked the two cubs up by the scruffs of their necks while walking off with them. She soon returned to the Pridelands with the cubs as she placed them on the ground next to Nuka._

" _Who are these cubs, Zira?" Jamila asked her._

" _I found these cubs in the Grasslands. They aren't related, so I don't know where their parents are. I have decided to take them under my care. Their names are Vitani and Kovu." Zira answered. "Kovu will be Scar's heir to be the rightful ruler of the Pridelands."_

 _Thus, that was the story of Zira…_


	13. The Fall of Kopa

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All Lion King characters belong to Disney. The OCs in this story belong to me.

An exhausted Kopa slammed his paw onto a small mouse that was scurrying nearby. He picked it up by it's tail before putting it in his mouth. It was his first kill and he was only just a cub. Kopa didn't want to hurt anyone, but he had to eat to survive.

 _Where's mom, dad, Kiara, and Kion? Did they forget about me?_ He thought with a worried expression.

Kopa shook his head as he went over to some waterhole and took a drink out of it, passing out in the water from the pain in his leg.

 **Several hours later…**

"Kopa, get up." A voice commanded.

The cub groaned and shook his head, noticing that his injuries were no longer bleeding, but were still scars. He looked around and saw what appeared to be the ghost of a brown lion with a black mane and a scar on his face.

"Great Uncle Scar?!" Kopa gasped in surprise.

"Why, yes. Your parents had abandoned you and believe you're dead as your younger siblings have moved on with their lives. If you think about it, we're not so different." Scar explained.

"But dad said that you killed off the Lion Guard as well as grandfather Mufasa! You even tried to kill dad!" Kopa protested.

"I know all that, but it's in the past." Scar nodded sternly.

"My injuries have stopped bleeding and hurting so much. Did you…" Kopa began, but his great uncle interrupted him.

"You may find it fascinating what those from beyond the grave can do." Scar told him with a smirk.

"What will I do now? Everyone thinks I'm dead…" Kopa questioned the ghostly lion.

"You survive. I will appear to you to teach you how to hunt and make everyone fear and remember you." Scar replied before he started fading away.

"Wait, don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Kopa called out as the ghost vanished.

Once Scar was gone, Kopa sighed and felt as if he had gained a new sense of confidence from what should be the wrong source. All that was in his head was what Scar had told him: survive.

As the years went by, Kopa did nothing, but survive, eating prey who tried to run and fighting trespassing rogue lions and lionesses which resulted in more scars on him. One day, Scar's ghost appeared to him as he paced around him.

"You've done well, Kopa…" He told his nephew. "Who is the enemy?"

"Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kion." Kopa said with a stern expression.

"What do you want with them?" Scar asked him.

"I want to kill them, especially Kiara, to reclaim my rightful place as king!" Kopa answered.

"And what is your goal?" Scar questioned.

"I will finish what you've started…" Kopa replied in determination.

THE END?


End file.
